1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a light source module, and more particularly, to a light source module capable of being implemented so as to be thin and having excellent light efficiency and heat radiation characteristics, and a backlight unit having the same.
2. Discussion of the Background
Backlight units have been widely used in display devices or surface illuminators, for providing light to liquid crystal displays.
The backlight unit included in a liquid crystal display may be divided into a direct type backlight unit and an edge type backlight unit depending on a position of a light emitting device in the backlight unit.
The direct type backlight unit, which may be employed in liquid crystal displays of 20 inches or more, and may include light sources disposed on a lower surface of a diffusing plate to directly irradiate light to a front surface of a liquid crystal display panel. Since the direct type backlight unit may have a light use efficiency greater than that of the edge type backlight unit, it may be used in a large screen liquid crystal display requiring high luminance.
The edge type backlight unit, which may be used in a liquid crystal display having a relatively small size, such as a laptop computer monitor and a desktop computer, has good light uniformity, a long lifespan, and may decrease the thickness of the liquid crystal display.
In the edge type backlight unit, a thin light emitting diode package having low power consumption may be mounted on a board and on an inner surface of the backlight unit.
However, it may be difficult to reduce the thickness of the edge type backlight unit including the light emitting diode package, in accordance with increasing demand by a user, and it may be difficult to use a high efficiency light emitting diode chip in the edge type backlight unit due to deterioration of heat radiation characteristics caused by the light emitting diode package.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art nor what the prior art may suggest to a person of ordinary skill in the art.